Hay cosas que no ocurren para repetirse
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Tony, definitivamente, no lo sabía. (Un regalito para la hermosa Juli Stark).


_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo mi primer fic de Marvel. No he visto Homecoming aún, pero necesitaba escribirlo. La shipp late fuerte en mi corazón._

 _Además, y no menos importante, este fic es un pequeño regalo para Julieta Stark, mi hermosa bebé que está cumpliendo quince añitos. ¡Te amo con locura, hermosa! Ojalá hoy sea un precioso día para vos. Me encantaría estar ahí y acompañarte, pero quiero conservar mi cabeza sobre mis hombros, y no soy Deadpool para regenerarme._

 _ **Summary** : Tony, definitivamente, no lo sabía._

 _ **Disclaimer** : El MCU no me pertenece. Ni ningún personaje de Marvel. Sólo me pertenecen mis pensamientos shippeadores._

 _ **Advertencias** : … ¿cómo se dice cuando un adulto está (consensuadamente) con un adolescente? Bueno, eso._

 _ **Beteado** : por la bonita de Sthefynice._

* * *

 **Hay cosas que no ocurren**

 **para repetirse.**

Tú no sabías.

Tus ojos se pierden en aquella espalda delgada, expuesta entre las sábanas.

Tú definitivamente no sabías.

Era un crío, estabas de acuerdo en ello. Era pequeño, suave. Frágil en sus dos maneras: tanto física como emocionalmente. En cierta forma, te duele ignorar la fragilidad de su alma, porque tú también eres frágil, y en ciertas formas, eres incluso más frágil que él.

Él fue criado con amor. Sus tíos fueron todo lo que tu padre no. Y aún te duele.

Puedes ver la esperanza en sus ojos cuando habla del difunto hombre que le dio tanto amor, que lo crió, que le enseñó a ser noble, valiente, justo.

Puedes ver la amargura entre tus propios ojos cada vez que el espejo te devuelve la mirada. Te duele estar roto, ¿no es así? Te duele que todos te hayan herido. Tu padre, el Capipaleta, Pepper…

El niño se remueve en las sábanas. Es sólo un niño, un crío, te repites. Pero él se voltea, y te dirige una ancha sonrisa que, sin duda alguna, es sincera.

Tu corazón se siente como un peso muerto en el pecho. Está tan herido que cada latido duele. Está tan herido que, a veces, crees que el maldito crío te matará, con aquella infinita dulzura, con esa extraña inocencia, con esa sonrisa dulce.

Lo quieres. Pero tú no lo sabías.

No sabías que las tempestades dejaban secuelas, que los rayos de sol en la cara quemaban, que los sentimientos contradictorios podrían ser como una revolución, una guerra civil entre la mente y el corazón (aunque lógicamente sabías las funciones biológicas del cuerpo, y de que los sentimientos se hallan en el cerebro, pero, ¡qué cojones!).

Peter parece dudar desde su lado de la cama. Abre su pequeña boca, y no puedes evitar observar las marcas que tu barba ha dejado en sus comisuras, en su barbilla. En cierta forma, aquello te hace sentir como un cavernícola posesivo, porque él tiene una marca tuya, sólo tuya, y de nadie más.

Las palabras escapan de sus labios, suaves, dudosas.

—Creo que… mejor… me voy.

Lo has estado contemplando cómo un enfermo obsesionado, te das cuenta, y las mejillas de Peter no son las únicas cubiertas de color rojo (aunque las suyas, más que rojas, son rosas. De un suave y bonito rosado, que, en un arrebato, te lleva al color que tenían cuando tu cabeza se perdió entre sus piernas, sus caderas se arquearon más hacia ti, y sus súplicas eran tan infantiles y llorosas que lo dejaste llegar, una y otra vez).

Lo tienes entre tus brazos tan pronto como hace ademán de levantarse. Las palabras de tus labios la noche anterior fueron claras: "Hay cosas que no ocurren para repetirse". Pero tú no sabías. No sabías que ese cuerpo iba a ser adictivo, no sabías que esa alma tan pura iba a tener una profunda mirada cargada de cariño, no sabías que en medio del sexo ibas a comenzar a hacerle el amor.

—Emh, ¿señor Stark? —Susurra tímidamente Peter, y te sientes un miserable. Un miserable infeliz por creer que pudiste jugar con fuego sin quemarte.

—Cállate. —Susurras, acomodándote contra su cuerpo, húmedo y pegajoso. Peter se queda por un instante callado, para después acomodarse. Abrazándote con la fuerza suficiente para unir todos tus trozos, y conseguir que de cierta manera, encajen.

Tú no sabías que necesitabas a Peter Parker en tu vida, en tu cama, en tu alma.

Sin embargo, ahora lo sabes.

* * *

 _A decir verdad, me gustó el resultado final. No lo amé con locura, pero estoy conforme._

 _Muchas gracias a Sthef por betear._

 _Juli, hermosa, te deseo lo mejor._

 _¿Reviews?_

 _xoxo~_


End file.
